FEAR 2: Project Paragon
by EmoBlackie
Summary: AU. They say you always remember your first kiss as well as your first love. For Alma and her 'lover' this precious memory is tested. This is how it began. Two children, a boy and girl, find solace in each other but with Harlan around what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

F.E.A.R: Beginnings

AU. A young boy comes across an odd girl at school and his fate is forever intertwined with hers.

SGT. Becket/ Alma

I in no way shape or form own F.E.A.R nor its respective characters

The boy concentrated as hard as he possibly could at the glass cup on the teacher's desk. The classroom was empty, all the other kids outside and the boy and the teacher alone. The older blonde woman watched with care and interest as the boy focused on the task he was given. What was he trying to do you ask? Levitate a cup with his mind. Being that of only 12 years of age, something like this would make you laugh at the child's imagination. But you would soon find yourself appalled because the cup lifted three inches over the table and stayed locked in place in the air.

The boy had long dark brown hair, his mother making him grow it out telling him it made him look handsome. His face though young and innocent withheld the eyes of someone who commanded power and could dominate in any scenario. He was sweating all the while concentrating on the cup before setting it down again.

"Very good Michael, we'll pick this up after recess, now go out and play with the others." A woman told him softly while smiling.

The boy stood from his chair, nodded, and then proceeded to walk out of the classroom to the playground. Michael wandered the playground aimlessly preferring to be alone rather than play with the other children. To be honest, he hated it here. He wanted to just stay home and not go to school yet neither the Becket's nor the staff would let him just yet.

'Some school this is.' Michael thought to himself.

It was an odd school indeed and Michael had only been here for four months. All they did here was do odd test but then again all children were the same here. The teachers, who looked an awful like doctors in their white coats, had told them they were 'special'. At least Ms. Wade was nice to him. In fact it felt like most of the staff there focused their attention onto him and his progress. But what Ms. Wade would do for him that made her special was sneak him out of the school for walks or she just sat there and talked to him. She had a motherly personality when it came to Michael.

The irony in it all, poor Michael had developed a tiny crush on his teacher Alice Wade. She was all who he talked to here. He was quiet and only spoke at times when spoken to or if he needed to. Michael had wished to see her everyday but Alice's father prevented that, feeling that it would somehow affect Michael's result.

Harlan Wade…The name alone made poor Michael shiver from the harshness of his name. The principle of the school yet was very active in only the studies of children who were more promising like Michael. Harlan had watched over Michael the second he got here. On his second day at school Michael was put in the middle of a circle of other kids, all of which who had dodge balls in each hand. There were 16 kids in all and at Harlan's command they threw the dodge balls at Michael, all of them oddly enough missed him and hit the kids across from them. Unfortunately that was the only time Michael could do that. Whatever the reason of how, Harlan took note of this and had Michael do far more test than the other children. The only other child who got more tests than even Michael was Harlan's eleven year old daughter Alma.

To Michael, Alma was an odd yet very interesting creature. He couldn't help but be drawn to her for some reason. She never spoke and it seemed like she was mute or so many thought. Her powers would affect those around her and in turn the feelings of the other students could be felt by Alma. One of her teachers ended up slamming her head into the wall repeatedly after spending 10 minutes alone with Alma. When the staff checked on them, Alma was in the corner of the room facing the wall sobbing while the teacher's face was no longer recognizable. The teacher's death was the first of many strange deaths surrounding Alma Wade. Alma was indeed in fact frightening in many ways especially with her abnormal glowing golden eyes. Yet again Becket found himself lost in those golden orbs and would stare at the black haired girl from afar. On his fourth day at school he shocked his entire class by walking to Alma who sat in the back of the class and asking to borrow a pencil with a nervous smile. The two children's eyes met and both were flushed with both many different feelings as well as flashes of an older dark haired male firing his assault riffle at a nude woman with dark hair reaching down to her lower back. Their fates are forever bonded together.

As Michael continued roaming the playground occasionally kicking a stone or staring at the woods behind the fence of the school, he couldn't stop thinking about the Wade's. Whatever is surrounding them draws Michael to them. Michael thought about how Alice was kind and sweet to him while Harlan gave off very uncomfortable and terrifying feelings, and how Alma had seemed to take notice in his existence in her own way. He would often catch her staring at him with a face unreadable of any emotion before turning away. Yes, very odd things began happening after Michael's encounter with Alma. Children who did want to try and get close to Michael (especially girls) had their hairs mysteriously spark with a small flame burning their hair. No one ever got hurt but the other kids now definitely avoided Michael at any cost. Michael even swore that at one point while washing his hands he looked up into the mirror above the bathroom sink to see Alma's reflection. Upon turning around however nothing was there behind him.

'What a very odd and peculiar girl indeed.' He thought to himself.

Becket turned towards the playground quickly noticing Alma alone swinging on the swings. After debating with himself for a few minutes, he finally summoned enough courage to go over and try talking to her. He silently took a seat on the swing next to hers and she stopped swinging. She turned to look at him, her glowing eyes burrowing deep within his soul.

"Hi." Michael said nervously.

She continued to stare at him for a few seconds before responding.

'Hello.' A girl's voice echoed in Michael's head while Becket looked around confused.

"Was that you?" he asked her in disbelief.

'Yes, I usually don't like actually talking. You can probably do it too if your strong enough.'

Michael concentrated on the first two words in his head and then focused them in the mind of Alma.

'Your very pretty.' Michael's voice suddenly echoed in Alma's mind causing her to look down at the ground quickly, her hair covering her face from Michael.

Michael blushed redder than Alma's dress she was wearing.

'I-I'm sorry.' He said dejectedly looking down at his feet.

Alma raised her head then turned to look at him and to his surprise she had on her face a small smile and a small tint of red on her cheeks.

'Don't be. Its flattering…Your cute by the way Michael.' She said the last part barely loud enough to be heard yet still Michael blushed.

From that moment on, two months had passed. Both children had grown strongly close to one another that their happiness and joy could be felt by those around them. They spent their time talking and playing at recess or whenever they saw the other. Their love was said to be the purest by some staff members while others watched in anger. Harlan watched in disgust ignoring even his own daughter's joy. In fact he was furious about the children's relationship and had removed Alma from class to be taught alone. When Alma stopped showing up to class and recess Michael began to worry and his own distraught caused a few other children to cry as well as a few of the staff. Michael knew it was his relationship with Alma that caused this and now she had no one to talk to. He asked Alice where she was and she only simply said she was grounded at home yet in her eyes told a different story and Michael could feel it. He ignored it yet whenever both him and Harlan came into eye contact, both gave such dark looks to one another. Michael knew it was his fault he couldn't see her. Alma had told him what he did and who he was, armed with this knowledge made Michael for the first time in his life want to kill someone.

The next day at school was dark and rainy. Michael was on his way back to class from the bathroom when he collapsed onto his hands and knees feeling his head pounding. When he looked up he saw that where he was had changed. There was large lone tree on a hill with a single swing and as he approached it, ghastly images of Harlan and Alma appeared before him both seemingly oblivious to Michael's prescence.

"Stay away from him Alma."

"Why daddy? He's nice to me."

"Your distracting him and making him weak. Your holding him back from completing his studies. Hell even your failing tests because of him."

"Why daddy? Why won't you let us be close? He makes me happy and I don't know what I'd do without him."

Michael was taken aback by Alma's words. How could they be so young and so in love with one another, feel so connected with one another, and even obsessed?

"Alma...He is what he is for a purpose. For the moment, he doesn't deserve you. Neither child here does yet your friend is the best out of all the others."

"I like him the way he is now daddy. He treats me far better than you. He actually cares about me and not some dumb science project!" Alma said angerly.

**SMACK **

Alma found herself on the floor with her father standing over her with rage in his eyes. He bent down and lifted Alma off the ground by the throat choking her in his rage.

"D-d-daddy…" Alma wheezes out.

At that, Harlan released her and began walking away.

"The boy will be gone by tomorrow."

The voices and images faded away leaving Michael both hurt and angry. He was hurt because Alma got hurt because of him and he wasn't there to protect her. He was angry at Harlan, himself, and this entire school. Michael looked at the tree one last time when Alma's voice came out to his head.

"Wake up." She cooed as the world around melted away to him sitting under the very tree he just saw in his vision.

Michael panicked then looked down the hill to see the school, luckily everyone was still alive but how did he get there he wondered. He turned around and came face to face with golden orbs before jumping and falling back on his backside groaning in pain.

'I'm sorry Michael. I didn't mean to scare you.' Alma said sorrowfully.

'You didn't scare me. You surprised me.' He said quickly getting up.

'Is that what they call it?' she smiled.

Michael felt his heart melt seeing the dark haired girl before him smile. As if possessed he walked up to her placing both hands on each of her shoulders. Alma jumped slightly but settled down upon looking into Michael's eyes. She knew what would happen next, she had read his mind the moment he grabbed her. Funny as it is, both children were about to share their first kiss ever in their short time on this earth. Michael pulled her close crashing his lips to hers, his eyes slowly closing. Her eyes soon did too and both had found themselves lost in the embrace not even noticing the rain crashing down upon them and the occasional lightening crack. To him her lips were as soft and as pleasant as the clouds of heaven. To him she tasted sweet. Like a fruit? Candy? He didn't know how to describe the feelings except perfect. As they kissed Alma found her arms around the back of Michael's neck while his hands had slid down her developing hips. The two broke apart breathless and both noticed the silhouette of figures coming up the hill. Alma scared moved closer into Michael and he held her tight as did she, both crying in the process knowing what was about to happen.

'I'll love you always Alma.' Michael thought as he pressed his forehead to her's.

'And I'll always love you Michael.' Both kiss one last time before a dart whizzes by them.

Michael turned to see soldiers in all black with then tranquilizer guns aimed at them. Michael clenched his eyes tightly…concentrating hard. If this was the last chance he could use this power he would make it count. He releases Alma and runs toward five soldiers at an inhuman speed. To the soldiers, Michael had teleported in front of them before swiping one of the soldier's tranquilizer guns and shot them all before grabbing another gun. He quickly grabbed another gun tossing the empty one away. He unleashed all hell upon the soldiers in order to protect the one closest to his heart, he wanted to ensure her safety no matter what cost. She could tell Michael was spent having had used so much power to slow time of that area. She reached out to grab his arm when he collapsed into her while she caught him. He was breathing hard and had to use Alma to support him standing.

"Alma…I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." Michael said to her breathlessly.

"So there is hope for you yet Becket." Harlan's voice said from behind them.

The two children turn to see not just Harlan holding a dart gun at them but at least 15 soldiers surrounded him with their guns raised.

"NOOO! Leave her alone! Michael yelled raising his gun only to have Harlan fire first and the dart hit Michael's chest causing him to fall back bringing Alma down on top of him.

"Michael no!" Alma screamed holding onto Michael's shaking body.

Alma then looks up at the soldiers and her eyes glowed as she raised her left hand towards a soldier causing him to scream in agony before his head exploded. Alma does this to four more while she liquidated the flesh off of eight more before a three darts struck her stomache, her left shoulder and her chest. She fell next to Michael both looking into the other's eyes ignoring the approaching soldiers. Their clothes were soaked and they were both losing the battle against the narcotic shots into them not even a few seconds ago.

"Alma...I love you. Th-they can't beat love." Michael says before closing his eyes.

"I love you too Michael, now and forever." Alma smiles before lacing her fingers with Michael and her eye lids closing shut.

"Take her to the vault, she's too dangerous…their both dangerous especially together. We'll give her some time before then" Harlan states.

"What about the boy?" a soldier asks.

Harlan looks down at Michael before turning to see his daughter right next to him both unconscious holding hands.

"Send him to the other Armacham facility. He will be trained to better his combat skills as well as his psychic powers. Use him as a potential candidate as a psychic commander. I will send you his file when your out of the city. Remember to erase his memories of this school entirely, we'll deal with Alma. Also do complete the surgical procedure when Michael is old enough to endure it and live through it. We can amplify his powers." Harlan spoke.

"What about Alma after we lock her away in the vault?" another soldier asks.

Harlan chuckled.

"We'll have her produce psychic commanders, two at least. They will be the first prototypes when their in their twenties."

As Harlan watched the two children be carried off he smiled darkly.

"Rest now children for the future awaits us all."

**A/N: Okay I was inspired to write this story from a few list of things. I like the idea where they meet as children but I will forever add my twists. I hope you enjoyed and please do leave comments as to how I can better my work. Thank you.**


	2. Author Announcement

**Author Announcement**

**Hello wonderful brothers and sisters of fanfiction, I am in need of some assistance as to how I'm going to pen my next projects. I do apologize for my absence and not updating on my stories, I blame college. Nonetheless I have much free time now so any suggestions, requests, or even advice about my work that would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy what I've made for you so far. I will also thank the people who have read my stories and have favorite them or me. And an even special thanks to the friends who helped post much of my work up here when I wasn't around a computer. Yall know who you are so don't be shy. Remember, reviews better the writer even if you only use two words I will still be very pleased that you took the time out to do so. Thank you.**

**P.S. If anyone at all has any F.E.A.R story ideas or suggestions I want to bring them to life. So please if you have something in your mind that you want to see come to life PM me with your idea.**

**Emoblackie out**


	3. Chapter 2: The 'Other'

Chapter 2: THE OTHER

She could feel 'it', whatever 'it' was. She knew 'it' was in the city tucked away from the rest of the world…just like her when she was locked in the vault. Already having had lost her children to Armacham, she wondered what other plans her father's company had for her still. But the presence of another psychic being of power that almost rivaled her own took over her worrisome thoughts. Suddenly the presence began to fade. Whatever or whoever it was, was dying.

For whatever reason, the female specter began to worry and felt the need to go to the dying entity. With just a single thought, she was there. Looking around she found herself in a hospital room and in the center of the room were doctor's working frantically on something on the operating table. The woman's blood began to boil realizing who the doctor's were and who they worked for by reading their minds…Armacham. She was about to kill the oblivious doctors until one of them moved away and she saw what was on the table. It was a man, perhaps in his mid-thirties with short dark brown hair.

'I...I know you somehow.' She whispered silently to herself.

The man's body suddenly began shaking, waking the specter out of her thoughts. With a wave of her hand the man relaxed and his erratic heartbeat returned to normal. Once the doctor's sealed up the man's wounds from the 'operation' they all left leaving only the specter and resting man. Upon leaving however, the doctor's could not shake the feeling of something else in that room. The man had stabilized twice with no direct aid from any of them. They shook off their thoughts and continued deeper into to hospital. She would deal with them later…The ghostly nude woman floated towards the sleeping 'entity' to observe him closer. She studied every feature as well as the rest of his body and from doing so she concluded that this was the same powerful presence she felt earlier. She also felt that a small part of her somehow knew this stranger. Just being near him had made the woman go through a plethora of positive emotions and she loved each and everyone. She didn't know exactly what she wanted from this stranger. Kill him? Torture him? Absorb him? Make him beg for his life? Love him?

The ghost jumped at her own last thought. Love him? How could she when she was dead just like her heart? Where in herself could she find the capacity to love? Yet as her eyes traced every inch of him, the possibility of love grew more and more. Who was he? How did he get here? What does Armacham want with him? What is Aristide planning? All these questions were not at the moment, capable of being answered yet she somehow felt that this man would be the key to get those answers. The longer she stayed near him the more her desire for him burned, she felt as if she couldn't save herself from this man if he woke up to harm her. She felt a bit…obsessed.

Almost in a trance, she began to place the man's face in her hands before bending down to kiss him. At that moment, a vision flashed in her mind. It was two children, boy and girl, holding one another and crying within the falling rain. The specter watched with both curiosity and for once in for so long she had a heavy heart. She couldn't quite hear everything the children said to each other in each other's minds but a single name the watching ghost did hear…Michael. The boy looked up as if he saw something approaching him in the specter's direction allowing her to clearly see his face. It was the child form of the man she had just saved on the operating table, the…other psychic entity. As quickly as it came, the vision ended and the specter pulled her lips from the man.

'Michael…' she cooed into his ear causing him to slightly stir and shiver from the coldness of her tone.

She didn't quite understand why this man, why this...Michael caught her attention but she felt it in herself to find out. A sudden flash came from the woman's body and she was her child self again. She silently walked to the back of the room and sat down wanting to make sure that this man would live through Armacham's torture…and face her.

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

Becket woke up to a blinding white light hanging above him. He felt as if he was waking up from a very bad hangover and his head was pounding mercilessly.

'Okay. Definitely not where I used to be.' He thought to himself.

Once his vision cleared he saw he was in an empty hospital room, he was shirtless but still had on his Delta cargo pants. He sat up and stood from the bed noticing two desert eagles on the counter by the sink in the operating room. He went over, picked them up, and studied them before the corner of his eye had caught a glimpse of red in the doorway. He turned his head to see the back of a little girl in a flowing red dress walking past the room. Becket's face turned stone cold…he didn't like this at all. The last thing he remembered was that he and his team were sent to arrest Genevieve Aristide before a powerful explosion went off not too far from them and then nothing.

It was then that Becket had noticed the large amount of blood splattered on the wall next to the door. After checking to see if his weapons were loaded he proceeded out of the room and down the hall. Becket nearly lost it upon seeing the many bodies of doctors littering the floor. Some appeared to have been shot which definitely put Becket on high alert, others appeared to have killed very viciously by something and whatever it was had crawled up the wall and into the hospitals vents leaving behind a trail of bloody hand and footprints. The once white tiled hospital was painted red with their blood. Becket quickly shook off the shock and continued down the hallway. As he was reaching a turn down the hall, the little girl he saw earlier appeared again staring at him from the end of the hall. She had long black hair, golden demonic eyes, and was wearing a knee high red dress. As odd as it was to himself, she looked innocent not to mention…familiar? The girl studied him for a second to make sure he'd caught up before turning the corner. Becket quickened his pace to try and catch the little girl and when he rounded the corner, two Armacham soldiers turned to him.

"OH SHIT!" one of the soldiers yelled drawing his assault rifle.

Becket closed his eyes and took a deep breath and before the man pulled the trigger, Becket appeared on the soldier's left side turning the gun towards his partner. The soldier was then shot from point blank range in the head, brain fragments spraying outward while Becket squeezed the now dead man's finger into the trigger of the assault rifle and shooting the other soldier in the stomach making him fall to the ground dead. When he was done he dropped the corpse of the first soldier and took off the soldiers vest before putting it on. He holstered the desert eagles and grabbed the assault rifle then continued through the hospital. A part of him was slightly scared at this random twisted life or death situation he had landed end but a part of him was thrilled which made him smile as he jogged. He felt happy at the fact that he was back in action and able to use his powers freely with no restriction. As Becket let his mind wander he could have sworn he heard a soft voice whisper in his head…a woman's voice.

'Michael…Michael Becket…come to me…'

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short, college work blows. X( Any who I hope you liked the new chapter. R and R. Also, a special thanks to those who have left helpful reviews and ideas, I read them whole heartedly and take them with great consideration. They are much needed. Also for any other F.E.A.R. authors out there, I urge us to be supportive of our fellow brothers and sisters. Thank you. Emoblackie out. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Forgotten Memories

**Chapter 3: Forgotten Memories**

**All rights reserved to their respective creators…even if the storyline is just a little bit f***ed.**

The hallways of the hospital seemed endless and the large amounts of blood didn't help make Becket feel any more comfortable either.

"Becket? Are you there? Come in." a female voice called out from…his pocket?

Becket stopped and dug into his right pants pocket to pull out his HUD glasses.

'How the hell did they get there?' he thought before putting them on and seeing the small image of Lt. Stokes in the corner.

"Yeah I'm here. Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know...Last thing I remember is that damn explosion. Are you alright?"

"Umm, that depends on your terms by 'alright'. I think there's…" Becket stopped in mid sentence as he stopped to stare at a glass window.

It was dark inside the room yet something in him made him want to peer in.

"Becket I didn't get the rest of that."

"Hold on a sec Lieutenant."

As Becket's face came closer to the glass a young nurse came banging on the glass with a look of terror in her eyes causing Michael to jump back a few feet. Not soon after however, the door to the room the nurse was in opened behind her and a soldier without any remorse fired a single shot with his riffle at the nurse's head, painting the once clean window with blood. As the woman's body fell to the floor the soldier looked up and noticed Becket before pulling out his radio.

"We got another in the recovery wing." He then pointed to Becket.

"You. Stay right where you are."

'Fuck that.' Becket thought to himself before continuing on.

"Becket what did you find?" Stokes voice came out.

"I think we got trouble, I've been looking over the hospital and it looks like most of the staff here was murdered by soldiers. I'm not sure who they work for."

"Fucking perfect… You need to double time and meet us in the lobby. Everyone is here all except Red."

"I'll find him; just hold off till I get there if you get into any trouble."

"Trouble has always been sexy to me, especially since it seems to only follow you." Stokes flirted.

"All the more reason I should hurry to you and we get the hell out of here." Becket flirted back before the face of Stokes disappeared indicating she was offline.

Becket went through what he thought was a room before the doorway behind him slid shut. Michael moved forward into the room only to find out that it was a small chamber. He fired at the glass only for it to do nothing but hold the bullets into the glass not even reaching out the other side. He moved closer to the glass and peered out quickly noticing his target on the second floor behind a panel.

"Aristide." He muttered darkly.

"Sergeant Becket, I don't have time to explain but were all in danger. You're the only one capable of getting us out of this alive. You can arrest me later, for right now I'm going to turn on the TAC to awaken your other half of your powers." Aristide yelled out as she frantically began powering up the machine knowing that the soldiers that killed the staff here would be here soon for her.

'Other half?' he thought.

"No wait!" Becket tried to stop her but was ignored.

The machine roared as electricity appeared from the floor inside the chamber. Oddly enough the electricity targeted Becket striking him quickly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he howled out in pain doing his best to stay on his feet.

His mind felt eerily similar to when he met that woman which somehow in the back of his mind he knew he'd see her again. Just as fast as the pain came it was gone. Being replaced with a feeling of awakened strength in Becket. The machine soon powered down on its own and Becket saw that where Aristide used to be was replaced by an older grey haired soldier maybe in his late 40's.

"Well looky here boys. We got ourselves a freak." The man mocked.

Becket clenched his eyes as a sudden name flashed into his head and the sound of the little girl's voice from before whispered 'bad man.'

'Colonel Vanek…Wait how the hell did I know that?' he thought to himself.

"Trust me when I say this son but death would be way better than what Aristide plans to do with you. Alright men, I'm gonna open the chamber and you take that fucker out. We have to eliminate any evidence linking us to this entire mess." Vanek said coldly.

There were at least twenty soldiers slowly approaching the chamber with their riffles raised. Even with whatever unlocked ability he had he feared the worst would happen in this fight and that slight panic had alerted someone…her. At that moment two steel doors behind the soldiers flew half way across the room before a woman's voice could be heard in everyone's head.

'_NNNOOO! YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM!'_ the woman's voice screeched out making everyone grit their teeth holding back the slight pain they felt.

At that moment four tendrils appeared as Becket fell to his knees clutching his head.

"Aaarrrrgggghhh! Ahhh!" Becket howled out, today just wasn't his day he figured.

The tendrils that appeared in the doorway soon began tearing soldiers a part, literally.

"The fuck is it!" a soldier yelled out firing at the tendrils before one impaled itself in the man's skull causing blood and skull fragments to fly in different directions. The tendrils made short work of the rest of the soldiers before fading away leaving behind Vanek and two of the soldiers that were at the control panel.

"Damn it! Why! Why is she here!" Vanek yelled out angrily before turning his eyes to Michael who was recovering from his sudden headache.

"Its you! She's here because of you, you little shit!" Vanek yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" Becket yelled back wanting nothing more than to silence the man forever, he couldn't remember the last time he wanted to kill someone out of anger in particular.

'_Kill them. Kill them all. Kill them for me my love.'_ The little girl's voice echoed inside of his head trying to draw out the animal in Becket yet he shook it off.

Vanek then opened the door to the chamber before walking down the stairs to where the door opened an evil grin upon his face.

"Maybe if I kill you 'she'll' leave. " Vanek mocked.

'Who the hell are they talking about?' Michael thought and then ran out of the chamber riffle raised. The two soldiers aimed their riffles at Michael while Vanek held a combat shotgun.

"Lets see what you got freak." One of the soldiers taunted.

Michael's eyes furrowed in anger as their color changed to a fiery red.

"I. Am Not. A freak." Becket replied with the voice of himself laced with his younger self.

Michael then before any of them could blink fired one shot each precisely to the head of the two soldiers around Vanek before he removed his left hand from the riffle and raising it to Vanek. His hand gave off a red aura and Vanek soon found himself lifted ten feet into the air unable to move his body.

"Argh, you shouldn't be able to do this, what has Aristide done?" Vanek grounded.

Becket drew Vanek closer until they were eye level.

"Who are you? And why do you want Aristide dead?" Becket said still with the duck voice.

Vanek began chuckling.

"You don't remember a thing do you? Why you're here nor why you have those freaky powers?"

Becket only kept silent, glaring into the older man's eyes.

"Heh, it's because of you 'she' fought back and it's because of you Harlan Wade was damn near killed 23 years ago. Don't you remember Wade Elementary? Or how about…Project Paragon and Harbinger?"

As Vanek said this, Becket dropped his assault rifle before taking a knee as his head forced a dormant memory into his mind. He saw an elementary school before he began hearing voices.

"_**Very good Michael." An older woman's voice echoed before the ghostly figure of her body and blonde hair appeared and then faded…Alice Wade.**_

"_**You think you deserve her? Both of your little stunts have cost Armacham but I promise it will be paid back and in interest. I also promise this…you will never see her again." An older male's voice boomed before the haunting image of an older man in glasses who resembled a lab doctor. A single name ended that memory…Harlan Wade.**_

The psychic hold suspending Vanek began to weaken as he was dropped onto his feet in front of Becket, his shotgun aimed at his head.

"Say goodbye Michael Becket." Vanek said about to pull the trigger before Becket used his slow-mo ability to grab the shotgun and began a life or death struggle between them that only one man would walk away from.

"Basturd let go." Vanek growled.

Becket ignored him and took the opening by slamming the shotgun into the man's face four times causing blood from the man's broken nose to spurt out blood. Becket only grinned feeling Vanek's grip weaken all the while forcing the barrel of the gun under his his chin.

"N-no, wait…" Vanek tried to plead before his head was blown clean off and blood covered Becket's vest.

As the corpse fell so did Becket onto his hands and knees sweating and breathing hard. His eye color soon returned and as he brought up his head back up, a set of powerful golden reddish eyes met his. It was the little girl, maybe no more than eleven years of age. She wore a red dress and her feet were covered in blood as well as random spots on her dress.

"I-I know you somehow. Wh-who are you?" Becket asked in both fear and wonder.

The little girl raised her left hand to cup his cheek before a soft smile spread across her face.

'_The real question is who are you?'_ she said into his mind before fading away to ash with a soft girlish giggle. Becket got up far more confused then he'd ever been since he got here.

'What the hell?' he thought to himself.

He briskly began fast walking out of the room where the tendrils had entered the room but as he turned the corner a pale feminine hand met his chest causing him to stop. As he followed the arm to the individual who stopped him, he saw that it belonged to an older woman. Her body was beyond dead, it was emaciated. Her lips were dry and chapped; her hair was wet and messy and reached down barely enough to cover her breast. Her eyes were the most haunting of them all, where her eyes should have been was nothing more than a set of dark holes that he felt himself slowly being sucked into. A small smile spread across her lips before Becket began feeling that familiar headache creeping up yet he resisted the pain trying hard as he could to not cry out. The woman tilted her head in curiosity before speaking telepathically.

'_Your…not like the others. Who...are you?'_ her voice softly resonated in his head.

Becket didn't know what to do in the situation, he would've initially raised his riffle at her if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't move his body, much like he did to Colonel Vanek in which he still couldn't fathom out how that was even possible. The woman spoke again.

'_Where did you come from? Your just like my…'_ she stopped and looked away before turning back to him continuing. _'And your just like me.'_

The woman looked up into Becket's eyes as her face drew closer to his her eyes slowly closing and her lips slowly puckering out. Michael Becket literally was about to be kissed by death but as her face inched closer his mind felt like it was being split in half as his vision slowly turned red and hazy. Becket howled out in pain and sweat began to fall down his face from trying to resist the intensity of it. The woman then began to panic, finally releasing Becket's body and letting him fall to the floor.

'_I-I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you.'_ The woman said sounding too much like that of a child who had just gotten caught lying.

Through the pain, Michael lifted his head to look at the woman again before another vision overtook his vision. The woman's body shifted to the little girl in her red dress peering down at Michael before softly speaking into his head.

'_**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.' **_

Alma Wade…Another name that had long been forgotten was brought to light, he wasn't sure what she wanted from him nor what they shared but he knew he'd have to find out whether he wanted to or not. All he had hoped was that Stokes his 'secret lover' and…Alma never would see each other. He knew full well how jealous Stokes could be and on top of that she was armed. As for the ghostly woman and her particular fixation with him scared him most of all. He knew instantly from the moment she first spoke to him that she was the one who massacred those soldiers…in a way it felt like he could sense when she was near and definitely not in a pleasing way with those damn headaches.

And just like that the vision ended and the woman was gone.

"Michael? Are you okay?" a voice came out.

Unfortunately, Becket's vision was still blurry as well as his head feeling groggy from the woman and memory.

"Becket?" the voice was belonged to a female. Assertive, confident, and deadly…

"Stokes?" he asked standing himself up clutching his riffle in case it wasn't.

His vision cleared and the first thing he saw was blonde hair.

"Stokes, we've got a major problem." He said grimly.

Stokes reached out to help Becket up and when she touched his shoulder her head flashed a forgotten memory of two small children, it was two girls. _**Both of them glaring into each other's eyes grabbing at one another's hair and pulling. She recognized one of the girls…it was herself. The other girl had black hair and wore a red dress, her eyes literally glowing with rage.**_

"_**He's mine!" the dark haired girl screamed at Stokes as she began choking her.**_

_**The younger Stokes glared at the other girl before using both feet to kick the girl off her using this as a chance to catch her breath. **_

"_**He'll never be yours freak!" younger Stokes yelled out.**_

_**At that moment a young boy with shaggy brown hair walked out of what appeared to be a school. The dark haired seemed to panic, the boy never liked it when she purposely hurt the other children out of her frustration or in this case jealousy, and what really made her panic was the fact that this pest had bruises when she did not. The younger Stokes turned back to the other girl and smiled while she frowned.**_

"_**I'll give you two options. Either you walk away and I tell him or you stay and I show him what you've done to me? You know how he gets and this isn't the first time." Younger Stokes threatened.**_

_**The other girl just looked down at the shoes on her feet before disappearing. Stokes grinned before running to the boy and burrowing her head in his chest.**_

"_**Keira what's wrong?" the boy asked caringly.**_

_**Stokes with fake tears spoke.**_

"_**One of the teachers beat me."**_

_**The boy's eyes narrowed in anger, this wasn't the first time this has happened to a child here. And it was mostly his friends in his class including his closest dark haired female companion who he had come outside to see but ran into Stokes. He soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around Stokes' waist.**_

"_**I'm sorry Stokes. Don't worry, I'm here now and I promise it won't ever happen again. Not while I'm around.**_

_**Stokes looked up at the boy smiling softly.**_

"_**Thank you Michael." Young Stokes said leaning up and kissing him. **_

_**Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed. The dark haired girl from before watched them from behind a tree, tears streaming down her face as her already tortured and fragile heart began to break.**_

"_**He'll never love me." She silently whispered as the flashback ended.**_

Stokes woke up on the floor with Becket sitting over her trying to shake her awake.

"And I thought I'm the only one that does that." Becket joked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let me fill you in."

**A/N: Okay…I am SSSSSSOOOOOOOO sorry that it has taken this long to update. College and life itself is consuming my free time. The good news is that I have the rest of my Rise of Becket story and will update them all soon. If your reading this then you're a true supporter of my work. I will say this, yes this is different from the storyline but let's face it, the original storyline for the game sucked after the first one because it constantly contradicted itself. For instance, Becket and Alma's age, screw it their around the same age in MY story. Anyways please Review the story, thank you. **


	5. Chapter4:He's Coming,Happy Birthday Alma

**Chapter 4: He Will Come**

_**Emoblackie: Greetings to all F.E.A.R lovers and the lovers to my stories. My deepest apologies to all for being so distant and waiting so long to post. I am currently having much too life problems to focus and don't want to just give you garbage with my emotionally distraught mind. I will be returning to post as quickly as possible every day and will try to do all my other pieces. Thank you for taking any time out to review and read my story. **_

A younger Becket awoke in a cell still feeling the groggy from the darts that were injected into him only 3 hours ago. He looked around and noticed the cell looked more like a child's room with one standard bed with a pillow and blue blanket, a box of toys in one corner, a lamp, a bookshelf, no windows to look outside and two steel sliding doors sealing him inside. His body felt weak and the few times he tried to stand up he kept falling back down onto the floor. But even with what his body was going through the only thing in his mind was that he had failed her. He had let them tear them apart and let them take her. Guilt, rage, and pain ran through him & he was far from compassionate as possible.

"Uggghhh…" the young boy groaned clutching his head to stop the throbbing pain. He then heard chuckling inside the cell through an intercom above.

"Heh heh, yet again Michael you've proven to be the best. That drug should've kept you out for a few more hours." The voice of Harlan Wade boomed out.

The young boy ignored the man and weakly began to stand.

"Y-you basturd. WHERE IS SHE!?" Becket growled out angrily.

"Oh don't worry about Alma. She's safe and you…are nowhere close to her."

Becket believed him though he didn't want to. He could not sense his lover's signature anywhere.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he yelled out more forcefully.

"Your infatuation with my daughter is quite remarkable really. Together it was as if your minds had merged and somehow provoked the hidden powers within you both."

Michael for whatever reason had listened to Harlan. In his heart he knew what the evil man was saying was true.

"M...my slow-mo ability…it was…" Becket started to say before Harlan interjected.

"Because of her, yes but don't worry we'll make sure you get stronger and learn to control it at will without her."

"Let me out of here! I'll kill you!" the boy threatened violently while his eyes began flickering from his natural brown to bright & powerful reddish orange.

As Becket's rage began to rise, all of the objects in the room levitated from the ground. The bed, dresser, box of toys, lamp, even the bookshelf had lifted at the boy's psychic rage.

"Very good Michael, you're becoming much more powerful than ever anticipated."

Becket soon relaxed not wanting to keep amusing the man who was responsible for all of this. He fell to his knees and uttered a whisper that Harlan wouldn't hear.

"Alma…where are you…?"

Back in Fairport Alma began to stir in her drug induced sleep; she felt something was…missing. Almost instantaneously she shot up awake to find herself lying within the bed of her own room. In front of her was her sister with a clipboard taking notes. Alma narrowed her eyes at the family favored daughter before sternly speaking into her mind.

" .He?" Alma said trying to restrain her anger & fight off the grogginess of the drug.

The woman looked up at her younger sister and her face seemed to project sympathy & remorse before being overtaken by a sinister smile.

"Oh he's doing just fine…now that he's away from you." Alice Wade said snidely. "Father believes that its best you two stay apart. He is a cute boy by the way, I could never imagine why he'd ever want a 'thing' like you."

Though very hateful towards her sister Alma restrained herself from using her powers upon her sister, in general her whole family and it was all because of her father…'The Creep'. Still the one she truly cared for was missing and her anger soon turned to worry. What if he's hurt? What if he's alone with no one to talk to? What if their experimenting on him & turning him into some kind of monster? Or worse…what if he was with Keira? 'No' she thought to herself. She's smarter than this, how could she even fathom the last possibility after all that they've been through?

"Please Alice, is he okay at least? I can barely feel his signature." Alma spoke in fear, something that her sister almost fainted at the sight.

"He-he's fine Alma, he's safe. You're too dangerous to be around everyone...even him. This is for the best; you don't like to hurt others do you?"

Alma couldn't really answer that really, she only hurt mostly on accident…or because she got jealous of anyone trying to get close to Michael.

"And I know what happened between you and that blonde girl, I didn't tell dad but you have to let go of your obsession and forget about him for both you & him."

Alma shook her head as her warm tears fought to release from their prison.

"No, no, no, no, no. He's mine, he makes me happy, and h-he makes me smile. I thought you liked him?" She pleaded.

For once her older sister seemed to show pity and looked down at her feet.

"I do Alma, I was very fond of him. Unlike father it wasn't because of how he was progressing with his test but rather him as a person. He has a good heart & father wants him…and you already know whenever he wants something he'll take it by any means necessary."

Alma put her head down into her hands & sobbed. The worst had come…she was separated from the only person whom she loved that genuinely loved her no matter her frightening powers, someone she trusted and that trusted her, the first person ever since her mother's death when she was just four years old. As she was crying however she began to hear a faint whisper.

"Alma…where are you?"

Her head shot back up making her sister jump a bit, slowly a dark smile crept over the crying girl as she stared at her sister with a look that literally in this case could kill. He would come for her…she knew he would.

"He will come back for me and we WILL be together…forever." Alma spoke threateningly before an unknown force began dragging Alice out of the room and the door shutting and locking on its own. Alma just laid back down with a sad but happy smile on her face before whispering to herself.

'He will come for me.'

**Six Months later Elsewhere**

Michael was at some undisclosed Armacham military facility, his skills and powers having had become far more refined. Over the course of this six month period he had undergone all sort of physical and psychic test and the soldiers placed in charge didn't in the least hold back on the poor boy. Hours upon countless hours he would be beaten by three to at other times six soldiers at a time until he actually defended himself and had them incapacitated. Then from there he was to complete a 2.5 mile obstacle course in a certain time with his physical prowess, if he fault the whole process is repeated until he did. Other days the kept him taking psychic test, between trying to understand how to destroy on a molecular level as Harlan put it & being able to control both mind and body of soldiers Michael was beginning to lose his humanity and began digressing to Armacham's dream mute and emotionless soldier. But today was different however, Michael had been planning this day for some time now after finally getting in touch with Alma little by little over the time. Today was her fourteenth birthday and he wasn't going to miss it. He would make sure she'd have the best gift ever…the heads of those who have wronged them, especially Harlan.

Like usual five soldiers circled the boy for the usual 'training' but his head was kept down seemingly not even acknowledging their existence. Then again, why should he after all that they've done. He vowed to his love that he will make them all pay.

"Alright, you ready kid?" the soldier in front of Michael asked cracking his knuckles.

Again he did not respond, his long mid back length dark brown hair cascading down covering his face and unbeknownst to his captors Michael's eyes were changing color.

"Hey don't ignore me, answer me you little shit." The soldier barked while moving in to punch Michael in the face.

Before anyone knew what had happened the man was on the ground left arm broken with the bone breaking through the skin & fatigue the man was wearing while another soldier was falling to his knees clutching at his now open throat gurgling on his own blood with shock and fear in his eyes. A third soldier fell to the ground trying to hold his entrails inside him after his stomach was cut open and Michael stood over the dying man with glowing empty eyes, eyes of no remorse or care…he had a plan to fulfill. Michael then looked at the other two soldiers and smiled sinisterly before both began clutching their heads screaming and then finally bursting revealing an apparition of Alma behind them who smiled warmly at the boy. Both nodded and together caused an explosion on part of the facility then melted the fence that Michael was held behind. Without a word and at an inhuman speed, Michael Becket made his escape to reunite with Alma.

"Don't worry my love, I'm coming for you." He spoke to her telepathically.

"And I will be waiting." She replied warmly.

**A/N: I would've totally made this chapter longer but I have no flashdrive so I gotta give yall what I have. Don't worry, I'll edit and make it longer. Personally I wanted two or three chapters on one. I hope you did enjoy it. **


End file.
